If there is a place where paint is not desired in painting work, that place is covered with masking tape. Alternatively, that place is covered by a masking sheet and the ends of the masking sheet are attached by masking tape.
Further, in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 6-99118, a masking member is placed on one surface of the object to be painted and magnets are placed at the other surface so as to fasten the masking member in place. With this technique, the masking member will not shift at the time of painting. Further, the masking member can be easily attached and detached.
However, when using only masking tape and when attaching a masking sheet by masking tape, masking a desired shape is troublesome. Skill on the part of the worker becomes necessary. The same is true even if using a masking material comprised of a polyethylene or polyurethane resin etc.
Further, when coating a masking member together with the workpiece, it is difficult to accurately trace the shape of the workpiece. This can become a cause of a drop in painting quality. Further, the technique of using magnets to fasten a masking member such as in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 6-99118 sometimes cannot be applied depending on the material or shape of the workpiece, so lacks general applicability.
The present invention was made in consideration of this situation and has as its object the provision of a system facilitating masking work for all types of workpieces without requiring skill on the part of the worker.